<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surface by ryobug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236225">Surface</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryobug/pseuds/ryobug'>ryobug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Evil Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Spy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryobug/pseuds/ryobug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tension rises as Alex figures out why Tubbo is missing all the time, yet he covers for him anyways due to his own sense of justice.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>Just a really short idea i had OK</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweat was starting to form beads on the back of Alex’s neck as he heard Schlatt’s uneven pace grow closer to the office’s ornately-carved mahogany door. He looked around for a second, up at the gilded trim that met the ceiling at a perfect corner. Spacing out, his thoughts drifted back to earlier today. Tubbo had shown up late to a meeting and left abruptly once business was finished. This was becoming routine for him. Alex wasn’t stupid, and knew it was suspicious. Schlatt depends on Tubbo, he’s a good kid and wouldn’t just leave him hanging despite the things he’s done to him. There was something more important occupying his time, and Alex was well aware that there’s only one person that would dissuade him from his duties like that. “Fuckin’ Pogtopia” he muttered aloud, just before his thoughts were interrupted by a loud slam of the door against the wall as Schlatt entered the room.</p><p>“ALEX!” </p><p>“Yes Sir?” Alex is unphased by the outburst, it’s not out of place in this White House.</p><p>“Where’s Tubbo?” Schlatt slurred his speech a little. Tubbo must not be back yet.</p><p>“I dunno? Probably outside ‘enjoying the scenery’ or some shit, why?” </p><p>“Need him to sort through some papers for me…”<br/>
He hesitates, spotting the apprehensive look plastered across Alex’s face through an inebriated haze.</p><p>“You sure you don't know where he is?”</p><p>“Positive.”</p><p>Schlatt looks down at the polished marble at his feet, then back at Alex. “Cover th’ office for me will ya? I’ll-”<br/>
He was broken off by a shuffle of feet and paper behind him; Tubbo rushed into the office carrying the research for one of the proposals Schlatt had him look over. He deposited the files on the large wood desk Alex’s been sitting at, another piece of solid mahogany. Tubbo greeted Alex quickly, then turned to say hi to Schlatt before making his way to the door again. A hand grabbed his shoulder before he could leave, cold grip shooting a shiver up his spine.</p><p>“Where’ve ya been, Tubbo?”<br/>
“O-oh! I’ve just been ah, at the library! Doing research you know-”</p><p>“M’hm..”</p><p>Schlatt stared at the boy, his eyes bore into Tubbo’s very soul. Tubbo could feel the blood trickling in his veins as his pulse sped up, he was never a very good liar, but he’d thought his excuse was reasonable enough. He nervously glanced back and forth between Schlatt’s eyes and his shoes, mildly scuffed from the trek to the ravine. He shifted under his gaze, and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.<br/>
Schlatt leaned in closer, and Tubbo could smell the alcohol on his breath. He just stared again, scanning his eyes for a fracture that would let him see the truth. His vision was clouded by elixirs anyways, if there was anything in Tubbo’s deep brown eyes he wouldn’t pick up on it. Alex coughed loudly behind them, jolting them both from the tense trance they’d entered. Schlatt looked back at him, unaware of the tension he’d created, and Tubbo had taken the opportunity to quickly take his leave before any more questions could’ve been asked of him. </p><p>“Alex?”</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>“Keep a closer eye on that kid will ya?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Silence hung in the air for a few moments before Schlatt turned to leave as well, closing the door behind him. Alex stood up and walked around the front of the desk, resting on the heavy polished wood. He sighed deeply, and his eyes drifted back up to the perfect corners of the office trim.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LMAO im really sorry this is as short as it is, i've literally never written anything in my life cut me some slack ((also maybe leave me a comment i thrive on interaction))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>